maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix/Refactor
Default= Flying *Immune to ground attacks Mental Resilience *Chance to block Psychic attacks *Takes less damage from psychic attacks Death & Rebirth *The next time Phoenix is KO'ed, she is restored to 1% Health, clears all debuffs, and gains Dark Phoenix |cost = Command Points|bio = Dying from radiation poisoning, Jean Grey was saved by the cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force who created a duplicate body complete with memories and personality, absorbed a portion of her consciousness and cast her into suspended animation in a strange cocoon at the bottom of Jamaica Bay. For months, the Phoenix believed itself to be the real Jean and saved the universe by healing the M’Kraan Crystal.|organization = Phoenix Five, X-Men}} |name2 = Telekinetic Slam |stamina2 = 30% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 97% / 10% |type2 = Ranged Kinetic |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |name3a = Mind Link |stamina3a = 15% |target3a = One Ally |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = 100% |type3a = Buff |cooldown3a = 3 Rounds |effects3a = |name3b = Mind Control |stamina3b = 15% |target3b = One Enemy |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = 100% |cooldown3b = 1 Round |type3b = Debuff Psychic |effects3b = |name4 = Phoenix Fire |stamina4 = 40% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 16% |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds Starts Cooled Down (2 Rounds) |type4 = Explosion Ranged |effects4 = }} |-| Dark Phoenix= Flying *Immune to ground attacks Mental Resilience *Chance to block Psychic attacks *Takes less damage from psychic attacks Dark Phoenix *Out of control *50% chance to predict and avoid an attack|cost = Command Points|bio = Dying from radiation poisoning, Jean Grey was saved by the cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force who created a duplicate body complete with memories and personality, absorbed a portion of her consciousness and cast her into suspended animation in a strange cocoon at the bottom of Jamaica Bay. For months, the Phoenix believed itself to be the real Jean and saved the universe by healing the M’Kraan Crystal.|organization = Phoenix Five, X-Men}} I am Fire! *Healed by fire attacks *Deals fire damage when struck by melee attacks |name2 = Life Incarnate |stamina2 = 0% |target2 = All |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = Debuff |cooldown2 = 999 Rounds |effects2 = Life Incarnate *Requires "I am Fire!" to be used And Life Incarnate! *Cannot be KO by any attack or effect |name3 = Now and Forever... |stamina3 = 100% |target3 = All Allies |cooldown3 = 999 Rounds |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = 100% |type3 = Buff |Text3 = Now and forever... |effects3 = Now and Forever *Requires "And Life Incarnate!" to be used *Does "I am Phoenix!" as a follow-up attack. Eternal Flame *Attacks are guaranteed to hit *Attacks become Psychic Energy, bypassing many status effects |name4 = I am Phoenix! |stamina4 = 0% |target4 = All |hits4 = 7 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 100% |cooldown4 = 999 Rounds |type4 = Explosion Ranged |Text4 = I AM PHOENIX! |effects4 = Phoenix Judgment *Has a 50% chance to restore to heal 100% Health or die Great Sacrifice *Drains Phoenix's Health and Stamina to 0 }}